Syndicats
Les Syndicats sont des groupes d'intérêt opérant à travers tout le Système Solaire et dissociés du , des s et des s. Ces factions possèdent leurs propres idéologies et leurs propres buts, en dépit du sort du Système et provoquant des désagréments avec les autres syndicats. Les Syndicats sont débloqués une fois que le joueur a atteint le Rang d'Initié d'Or (Rang 3). Les joueurs peuvent choisir de remplir différents quêtes, missions et alertes pour un syndicat particulier, permettant au joueur d'accroître sa réputation auprès de ce groupe et d'obtenir des récompenses spécifiques. Se lier d'amitié avec un groupe peut cependant attiser la colère d'un autre, voire les mener à lancer des assassins à vos trousses. Veillez à bien choisir le syndicat que vous souhaitez intégrer. Il y a actuellement 6 Syndicats connus, chacun ayant un thème et des objectifs propres. Chaque syndicat possède des relations particulières avec les autres, favorables ou non. Gagnez de l'Influence avec un groupe vous permet d'en gagner auprès de ses alliés, mais diminue votre réputation avec ses ennemis. Influence La Influence est une ressource spéciale, elle est centrale au système des Syndicats. Elle indique la faveur qu'a un syndicat pour un Tenno. Les joueurs peuvent commencer à gagner de la Influencedès qu'ils ont atteint le Rang 3. Gagner de l'Influence avec un Syndicat tourne principalement autour du fait de porter le Sceau du Syndicat, un objet Cosmétique offert par les syndicats. Pour équiper un sceau, le joueur doit se rendre dans la section Apparat de l'onglet Apparence de l'Arsenal, sélectionner où poser le sceau (devant ou derrière la Warframe), et enfin, choisir le Sceau. Lorsque vous portez le Sceau d'un Syndicat, environ 2,6% de toute l'affinité reçue est converti en Influence auprès de ce syndicat. Les Sceaux de plus haut rang fournissent un multiplicateur de gain d'Influence , dépendant du rang du Sceau, allant de +5% à +15%. Les Syndicats offrent des récompenses qui peuvent être achetées en dépensant de l'Influence acquise auprès de ce syndicat. Les récompenses sont progressivement accessibles en fonction de votre rang au sein du syndicat. Les rangs sont gagnés en obtenant une certaine quantité d'Influence. Un Tenno peut choisir de dépenser l'Influence gagnée ou de la garder pour de meilleures récompenses. *'Monter de Rang' demande d'avoir obtenu le maximum d"Influence possible pour le rang actuel et un sacrifice est nécessaire (des crédits et une ressource rare ou un composant Prime). TOUTE l'Influence gagnée est dépensée dans la montée de rang. A chaque montée de Rang, vous pouvez choisir un Cadeau parmi les offres du Syndicat (ceci n'apparaît qu'une fois pour chaque rang). *'Descendre de Rang' est possible lorsque l'Influence est inférieure à la valeur minimum du rang actuel. Ceci est causé en aidant un Syndicat opposé ou ennemi, ou en dépensant plus d'Influence que vous n'en possédez. Le gain d'Influence possède une limitation journalière que les joueurs ne peuvent dépasser, cette limitation détermine le montant maximal d'Influence que vous pouvez obtenir en une journée. Ce montant est calculé par cette formule : 1,000 * (Rang de Maîtrise + 1) par jour. *Un joueur de Rang 18 peut gagner un maximum de 1,000 * (18 + 1) = 19,000 points d'Influence par jour (+9.500 pour le Syndicat allié). *L'Influence obtenue en récompense de missions Alertes de Syndicat n'affecte pas et ne compte pas dans ce montant total. **Effectuer une Alerte de Syndicat donnant une récompense de 1,600 et en portant le Sceau de plus haut rang (+15%), récompense le joueur de 1,840 points d'Influence (+920 pour l'allié) et ne sera pas soustrait au montant maximal journalier. Tous les autres gains d'Influence pour le Syndicat principal dans cette mission, pour les éliminations, compléter des défis etc. sont soustrait du montant maximal journalier. **Les Médaillons des Syndicats ne comptent pas dans le montant maximal journalier, ils fournissent ainsi de l'Influence supplémentaire, même lorsque le montant maximal a été atteint. *Un booster d'affinité double le gain d'Influence puisque l'Influence est basée sur l'affinité. L'Influence auprès d'un Syndicat peut être négative, lorsqu'un Tenno a combattu sous les couleurs d'un syndicat rival. Cependant, il y a une limite basse pour l'Influence qu'un Tenno peut avoir, la limite basse est de -44,000 points d'Influence, actuellement. Un Tenno peut atteindre deux rangs négatifs auprès d'un Syndicat. Si les joueurs souhaitent à nouveau être dans les faveurs d'un Syndicat particulier, ils doivent gagner de l'Influence positive en portant leur Sceau pendant des missions. De plus, les joueurs doivent fournir un sacrifice pour se sortir des rangs négatives atteint. Escouades de la Mort Les Syndicats auprès desquels un Tenno a une influence négative, qui est alors considéré comme haït, envoie une Escouade de la Mort, constituée de troupes d'élite Eximus, qui a pour but de pourchasser ce Tenno. A l'instar du Stalker, les Escouades de la Mort peuvent apparaître aléatoirement au cours d'une mission, et annoncent leur présence, via des lumières clignotantes, et une déclaration du leader du Syndicat. L'Escouade de la Mort apparaît alors immédiatement après la transmission. L'arrivée des escouades est différente de celle des autres assassins, le joueur est couvert d'une lumière rouge. Au rang -1, les Syndicats envoient des Escouades d'Eximus, composées de 8 unités. Si un joueur atteint le rang -2, l'escouade est composée de bien plus d'unités Eximus. Ces unités sont identiques à celles trouvées lors des missions habituelles. Avant une certaine mise a jour, se faire attaqué par le syndicat qu'on avait précédemment rejoint empêchait les joueurs de gagner des points d'influences. Alertes des Syndicats right|400px Les Alertes des Syndicats sont des Alertes spéciales, débloquées lors de l'obtention du Rang 1 au sein d'un syndicat. Comme les alertes normales, elles remplacent temporairement la mission d'un secteur particulier, cependant les missions de Syndicats sont régulières et de durée fixe. Elles durent 24 heures et sont renouvelées tous les jours à 00:00 (GMT). La principale récompense est une grande quantité de points d'Influence envers le Syndicat ayant proposé l'alerte; il est ainsi plus pratique d'évoluer rapidement auprès d'un syndicat. De plus, plus le rang au sein d'un syndicat est haut, plus la quantité d'Influence obtenue en récompense est grande. Finalement, comme pour les gains habituelles d'Influence, la moitié est ajoutée à l'Influence auprès du Syndicat allié. L'Influence auprès des Syndicats opposé et ennemi reçoit également un malus. L'Influence obtenue en récompense pour une alerte particulière est indépendante du Sceau porté. Par exemple, faire une alerte proposée par le Méridien d'Acier qui donne 230 points d'Influence alors que vous portez le sceau des Arbitres d'Hexis donnera toujours 230 points d'Influence en faveur du Méridien d'Acier. L'Influence obtenue auprès des Syndicats allié, opposé ou ennemi peut être affectée si vous portez le Sceau d'un Syndicat non lié. L'Influence obtenue en récompense n'affecte pas et ne compte pas dans le montant maximal journalier d'Influence. Jusqu'à trois alertes par Syndicats sont proposées par jour, avec une à deux alertes par planète. Ces alertes apparaissent uniquement sur les planètes que le joueur a débloqué. Monter de rang dans un Syndicat augmente le niveau des ennemis de chaque mission, les rendant plus difficiles au fur et à mesure que le rang du joueur augmente. Les récompenses d'Influence par mission augmentent également avec le rang, rendant ces misions plus intéressantes. Les joueurs peuvent recevoir des alertes de Syndicats provenant de plusieurs Syndicats en même temps, la seule condition est que le joueur ait atteint le Rang 1 au sein de chaque Syndicat. Les Alertes de Syndicats peuvent être identifiées par leur icône de mission qui représente l'emblème du Syndicat. Comme pour les Quêtes et les Alertes, les Alertes de Syndicat ont leur propre catégorie dans le panneau de la console de Navigation du Liset. ;Médaillons des Syndicats Les Alertes de Syndicat peuvent faire apparaître jusqu'à 8 Médaillons de Syndicat sur la carte. Ils peuvent être récupérés et rendus dans l'enclave du Syndicat, dans le Relais, contre de l'Influence. Comme pour la récompense d'Influence des Alertes, les Médaillons ne comptent pas dans le compteur journalier d'Influence. Offres Les Syndicats offrent différents objets aux joueurs qui ont atteint un certain rang. Chaque rang propose des Sceaux et d'autres objets. Ces objets peuvent être acquis en dépensant des points d'Influence. Rang 1 Au Rang 1 d'un Syndicat, les Tennos peuvent acheter des Spectres d'unités Eximus. Rang 2 right|75px Au rang 2, les Syndicats offrent un Pack de Clés du Néant, composé de 3 Clés du Néant aléatoire, pour 25,000 d'Influence. Deux de ces Clés peuvent être donnant accès à des Tours I ou Tours 2, la troisième garantit l'accès à une Tour III ou IV ; la mission restant aléatoire. Rang 3 Au Rang 3, les Tennos peuvent acheter des Restauration d'Équipe Ultime, dont le schéma de 10 unités est réutilisable. Rang 4 Au rang 4, les Tennos peuvent acheter des Mods d'Augmentation d'Armes, il s'agit de mods exclusifs à certaines armes. Ces mods ont généralement un plus effet que les mods ayant une fonction similaire, parfois, ils ajoutent une fonction unique à l'arme. Équiper un mod d'augmentation d'armes permet également à l'arme de gagner des Points de Syndicat converti à partir de l'affinité que l'arme reçoit, ce qui remplit une jauge qui se trouve juste à droite du compteur de coups. Lorsque assez de Points de Syndicat ont été collectés, la jauge est remise à zéro et l'arme lance un effet spécial combiner à une attaque de zone infligent des dégâts élémentaires, un bonus de statistique temporaire et un effet de restauration d'une statistiques. Rang 5 Au rang 5, chaque Syndicats proposent une sélection de Mods d'Augmentation de Warframes. Il s'agit de mods exclusifs pour chaque Warframe et qui modifient une capacité particulière. Chaque Warframe est préférée par deux Syndicats. Les Armes Spéciales de Syndicats sont disponibles à ce rang, il s'agit de versions modifiées d'armes existantes, avec des statistiques différentes et un effet de Syndicat identique à celui fournit par un Mod d'Augmentation d'Armes. Les armes de Syndicat peuvent être échangées entre les joueurs, mais seulement si l'armes n'a jamais été utilisée, ni modifiée avec un Forma ou un Catalyseur Orokin. Enfin, un Syandana unique à chaque Syndicat peut être acheté à ce rang. Les Syandanas de Syndicat brillent de la couleur de l'énergie à chaque qu'un Syandana particulier remplit une certaine condition au cours d'une mission, la condition étant spécifique à ce Syandana. Astuces * Les escouades de la mort peuvent être envoyé pour assassiner n'importe quel membre d'un groupe. * Vous pouvez faire partie du Voile Rouge, du Nouveau Loka ou de la Séquence Perrin sans vous souciez des points d'influence qui pourrait baisser avec l'un de ces trois syndicats. En effet, ces trois syndicats ne sont ni opposées, ni ennemis entre eux. Idem pour le Méridien d'Acier, les Arbitres de Hexis et le Cephalon Suda. * It should be possible to have rank 5 standing with a maximum of 4 syndicates by supporting 2 complementary syndicates, for example: Using Cephalon Suda Sigil until it and Arbiters of Hexis are both Rank 5, then using Steel Meridian Sigil until both it and Red Veil are both Rank 5. Supporting any other faction will reduce standing with at least one of the 4 you have chosen, therefore it is much harder to have Rank 5 with more than 4 syndicates as it would require tedious micromanagement (as shown in the table below). ** New Loka and Red Veil are another example. *'Recovering from negative ranks with a syndicate also requires sacrifices to be paid for each negative rank', said sacrifices are in the same order of price as positive ranks sacrifices, including a Forma for Rank -1 and even an Orokin Reactor or Catalyst for Rank -2 alongside significant amounts of credits. Be very wary when you choose which syndicates you want to rank up, but also which ones you want to have negative standings with. DE firmly said that choosing a syndicate is meant to have a deep impact on the game and therefore shouldn't be taken lightly. * The more affinity you get (from kills, assists and abilities), the more standing you will receive for your Syndicate while wearing the appropriate Sigil. Thus enemy level is also an important factor. You will receive less standing from 20 waves on a T1 Defense than 20 waves on a T4 Defense. *The best way of farming Standing Points seems to be from doing Interception missions since they seem to spawn a very high amount of Eximus (which give about ten times the affinity of a normal enemy on the same mission). The faster they get killed, the faster more spawn allowing you to obtain even more Standing Points. For instance, the Cerberus sector in Pluto can give you anywhere between 5,000 and 40,000 standing in four rounds (depending on the composition and loadout of a given Cell, along with the Standing Cap), and half of that amount for your allied Syndicate. Notes *Le gain ou la perte d'Influence auprès d'un Syndicat allié n'influe pas les quatre Syndicats. Par exemple, augmenter l'influence chez le Méridien d'Acier augmente l'influence auprès du Voile Rouge, cependant cette augmentation chez le Voile Rougeg n'a pas d'effet positive ou négative auprès des Syndicats liés au Voile Rouge. * Death Squads will be momentarily stunned by Nyx's Chaos, but will otherwise be unaffected. * Having a negative rank with a syndicate will summon Eximus death squads and the only way to avoid further confrontation with a particular syndicate is to restore the reputation back to neutral. Unlike deathmarks, death squads will not stop attacking the player until they get a neutral rank with that faction. Bugs *There is a bug during Death Squad announcements where the Syndicate leader will appear on player screen, but without saying anything, and even if the player manages to defeat the Death Squad, the image of the Syndicate leader will still remain on player screen. ** Also happens at the start of syndicate missions. * Sometimes the transmission portrait for the syndicate mission will show a background without the character there. Média Catégorie:Faction Catégorie:Syndicat